The invention relates to crystalline forms of a compound which inhibits tyrosine kinase enzymes, compositions which contain the tyrosine kinase inhibiting compound and methods of using the crystalline form of inhibitors of tyrosine kinase enzymes to treat diseases which are characterized by an overexpression or upregulation of tyrosine kinase activity such as cancer, diabetes, restenosis, arteriosclerosis, psoriasis, Alzheimer's disease, angiogenic diseases and immunologic disorders.
Tyrosine kinases play a critical role in signal transduction for several cellular functions including cell proliferation, carcinogenesis, apoptosis, and cell differentiation. Inhibitors of these enzymes are useful for the treatment or prevention of proliferative diseases which are dependent on these enzymes. Strong epidemiologic evidence suggests that the overexpression or activation of receptor protein tyrosine kinases leading to constitutive mitogenic signaling is an important factor in a growing number of human malignancies. Tyrosine kinases that have been implicated in these processes include Abl, CDK's, EGF, EMT, FGF, FAK, Flk-1/KDR, Flt-3, GSK-3, GSKbeta-3, HER-2, IGF-1R, IR, Jak2, LCK, MET, PDGF, Src, Tie-2, TrkA, TrkB and VEGF. Hence, there is an ongoing need to investigate novel compounds that can be used to regulate or inhibit tyrosine kinase enzymes.
(S)-1-(4-(5-Cyclopropyl-1H-pyrazol-3-ylamino)pyrrolo[1,2-f][1,2,4]triazin-2-yl)-N-(6-fluoropyridin-3-yl)-2-methylpyrrolidine-2-carboxamide, has the structure of formula I:
and is referred to herein as “Compound I”. Compound I is an insulin-like growth factor receptor inhibitor, (IGF-1R), thereby making it useful as an anti-cancer agent. Compound I and methods of synthesizing the compound are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,792, which is assigned to the present assignee and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Typically, in the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition, a form of the active ingredient is sought that has a balance of desired properties such as dissolution rate, solubility, bioavailability, and/or storage stability. For example, it is desired that a form of the active ingredient, which has the requisite solubility and bioavailability, also has sufficient stability that it does not convert during manufacture or storage of the pharmaceutical composition to a different form, which has different solubility and/or bioavailability. One or more forms of Compound I are desired having properties and stability that allow the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions suitable for the treatment of diseases such as cancer. Further, one or more forms of Compound I are desired that allow the isolation and/or purification of Compound I, for example, during a preparative process.
The PXRD patterns of N-1 and N-2 bulk materials of the forms isolated display many similarities, but are easily distinguished by a few unique low angle peaks. Where one form has peaks, the other form has baseline and vice versa. In fact, these materials display a whole range of patterns with variable peak heights and widths mainly at low angle. Additionally, slurries of polymorphic mixtures of a compound are expected to convert to a single form. In this case, during the determination of the thermodynamic relationships of the forms, it was noted that slurries containing both forms are sluggish to convert to the more stable form.
It has been found through extensive testing of the forms isolated that the phase purity is not expected to have significant impact on the performance of drug product, due to the close structural and potentially thermodynamic relationships between N-1 and N-2 of the 1:1 MSA salt. Thus, a crystalline material with PXRD characteristics of N-1 and/or N-2 was chosen and will be referred to as N-1/N-2.